<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 30 - Power Bottom by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286555">Day 30 - Power Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, First Time, M/M, Mild cum eating, Power Bottom, Together at least, Top Peter Parker, only like one or two sentences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shot a quick text to his roommate, just to let him know that he wouldn’t be home that night. Claimed it was because they were on the edge of a breakthrough with something.</p><p>Not entirely a lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 30 - Power Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is actually a continuation of day 6! You don’t need to read that one first, but you might like to 🧡</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861695">Day 6</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them wanted to wait long, patience be damned. Tony was still hard and Peter was still riding the high of the situation. There was no point in even pretending that they wanted to wait.</p><p>Peter shot a quick text to his roommate, just to let him know that he wouldn’t be home that night. Claimed it was because they were on the edge of a breakthrough with something.</p><p>Not entirely a lie.</p><p>Tony waited until Peter’s phone was back in his bag before he pressed him to the wall, kissing him hard. “Upstairs. Now,” he whispered. Then he smirked. “Unless you’d just want to do it down here,” he said cooly.</p><p>Peter shivered, both at the words and the tone of the older man’s voice. “I think...uh...” he swallowed hard as he thought about both situations.</p><p>Upstairs, he could have Tony in his bed. It was more romantic in his mind, it was intimate, it was...well, normal. What he expected from a first time with someone.</p><p>But staying in the lab had promise. They spent so much time together there, it seemed more personal to their relationship. And something about it just felt that much dirtier, even given what they’d just done.</p><p>Tony watched the younger man as he thought, chuckling. “Which one of those is getting you all excited again?” He gestured to where Peter’s cock had started to swell and rise again. “Doesn’t take you long, huh. That’s really good to know.”</p><p>Peter blushed, hands dropping like he wanted to cover himself. “I was...I was thinking about doing it here. Because then when we meet here again we’ll remember....”</p><p>“Good choice,” Tony murmured, leaning in and kissing him again. His hands slid over the man’s hips and to his waist, pushing his shirt up. His fingers dipped between the muscles of his abdomen and he made a pleased sound. “God, I don’t get why you still hide these. You’re a masterpiece, honey.”</p><p>Peter’s cheeks burned under the praising words, biting his lip.</p><p>The older man pulled away just enough to grab onto his own tank top and pull it off, tossing it away. He didn’t care where it went. Just wanted it off. “There we go. Now you.” He watched him expectantly.</p><p>Slowly Peter pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He didn’t once break the eye contact with Tony.</p><p>“Good boy.” The man grinned, moving back to him and cupping the back of his head with one hand as he pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>The younger man was clearly not the most experienced, but he seemed to be a quick learner. He gently bit Tony’s lip, shivering at the groan that it pulled from him.</p><p>Most of their kisses were passionate, full of fire. But then there were the soft kisses in between the firey ones. The quick, gentle kisses that were barely more than a brush of lips.</p><p>Peter felt Tony’s hard cock against his stomach, neglected from their previous activities. He had to take care of that. He wanted to make things equal.</p><p>So he slowly snuck a hand between them, wrapping his slim fingers around him.</p><p>Tony grunted against his lips, slowly breaking the kiss. “Kid, no offense, but I’m not looking for some half assed handjob right now. I was thinking we could get right to the main event.”</p><p>Peter’s cheeks flushed, burning crimson as he slowly pulled his hand away. “Yes. Right. Yeah, sorry, just...yeah.”</p><p>The older man slowly pulled away, stretching. Then he walked to a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube that he tossed to Peter.</p><p>“Do you want me to....” he trailed off, looking at the bottle. He wasn’t sure what role Tony wanted him to play. And he wasn’t so sure about having anything inside of him.</p><p>Tony hummed. “You can prep me if you want. If you don’t want to, toss it back here. Either way, get your ass over here.” He leaned over the desk, just like he had been before. When they first started messing around.</p><p>Peter bit his lip, nodding quickly. He could definitely do that. He relaxed, moving over to the other man.</p><p>There was still drying cum on his skin, and Peter blushed as he remembered how it got there. That was all him. And-</p><p>“Wait, do you have a condom or anything? Just to grab it now so that we don’t have to in a minute.”</p><p>“You’re clean, right?” Tony asked in response, turning to look at the other man without moving from where he was bent over.</p><p>“....yeah.”</p><p>Tony faced forward again. “So no condom. I want to feel you filling me up, call it a fantasy of mine.”</p><p>Peter almost outright moaned at that, cock giving a twitch. Okay. He definitely needed to get Tony prepped so that they could start.</p><p>He slowly got some of the lube on a couple of his fingers, a bit too much as it dripped onto the floor. Oops.</p><p>Then he slowly moved one hand to Tony’s ass, biting his lip as he spread the cheeks apart so he could pour some more of the slick onto his hole.</p><p>Tony shivered slightly, but managed to keep mostly still. “Make sure there’s enough. I haven’t done this in a while with an actual person, so I’m a bit...” he sniffed, trying to think of the right words. “Well, I’ll probably have some trouble walking tomorrow, let’s just say that. So make sure you’ve got enough and you do this properly. Make things easier on us both.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Peter said obediently, first finger slowly pressing against Tony’s hole.</p><p>The muscle was tight and Peter knew that there would need to be a lot of prep to make sure that he didn’t hurt the man. So he made sure to do everything thoroughly.</p><p>Once he was completely sure he was done with prep, Tony was panting and absolutely ready to be fucked.</p><p>“Kid, if you don’t get inside of me right the fuck now, I’m gonna lose it,” he warned playfully, breathing hard. He clenched down around nothing, silently mourning the loss of Peter’s fingers inside of him. But he knew that something better was coming.</p><p>Peter laughed a little, slicking up his cock with extra lube as he listened. He wanted to be sure that there wouldn’t be any sort of pain for Tony, so he was extra careful. “I’ll be there in just a second, sir....”</p><p>He watched how the older man’s hole - now stretched and loose - fluttered and clenched on nothing as he waited to be filled again. It was really just so hot and he couldn’t wait to feel it around his cock. He got behind him slowly and gently rubbed his cockhead against the loose hole.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Peter asked, almost sounding shy.</p><p>“God, Peter, yes I am ready. I’ve been ready. Please just stick your fucking cock in me.”</p><p>The words were bordering on hostile, but Tony’s tone was so desperate that Peter didn’t exactly feel threatened by it.</p><p>But he slowly started sinking in, both moaning at the feeling.</p><p>Tony was impatient, instantly trying to press his hips back for more. He was so hard that he was aching and he didn’t want to wait long to cum. Even if he knew that Peter wouldn’t last long.</p><p>Peter was completely still, weakly holding onto Tony’s hips. The feeling of the warm and slick muscles right around him was almost too much and he really had to concentrate not to cum instantly. And having Tony trying to fuck back into him wasn’t helping.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” he breathed, biting his lip.</p><p>Tony glanced back to him, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking slowly. “Peter, I know you’re not gonna last long. It’s okay. Just make me cum and I’ll forgive you,” he teased.</p><p>Peter nodded weakly, moving to replace Tony’s hand on his cock with his own. Then he slowly began stroking, then moving his hips.</p><p>The fucking wasn’t exactly what Tony had been craving. The harsh, quick fuck that he usually imagined when he though about bottoming.</p><p>But Peter was sweet. And really just trying to make him feel good. So he couldn’t be too bothered by it.</p><p>And he did feel incredible, filled up by the thick cock and being able to fuck into Peter’s fist as well. It was all pretty wonderful.</p><p>Peter moaned, movement stuttering for a moment. But even as hard as he tried to hold himself back, he knew it was too late.</p><p>Tony chuckled, pressing back again. “I told you, it’a alri-“ he shut his eyes, groaning as he felt himself be filled up with the warm cum.</p><p>Peter’s hand on him faltered for the moment and he made a discontent noise.</p><p>“Hey, I know you feel good, but I still want to cum,” he mumbled, hips moving slowly.</p><p>The younger man seemed to come back to his senses to some capacity, nodding quickly. Then his hand began moving again, much faster than before. And that was Tony’s undoing.</p><p>The cock in his ass, the load he was filled with, and the quick motion he was getting on his cock all felt incredible, all at once. So it wasn’t long before he was crying out, head slumped forward as he came all over Peter’s hand and the floor.</p><p>“We’re...we’re gonna need to work on that stamina,” he murmured, brain still foggy with his high. “But not bad for the first time,” he complimented.</p><p>Peter blushed, slowly pulling his hand away. Then he shyly licked the cum off of his fingers when he knew that Tony couldn’t see him. “Thank you, sir,” he whispered. “We can work on it?” He said hopefully. “Like, this will happen again?”</p><p>“Absolutely it will. As long as you want it to,” Tony told him, relaxing against the desk. “But for now...you might need to carry me upstairs. Maybe we can try some other things tonight.” He yawned. “Although maybe just some sleep would be good.”</p><p>Peter laughed softly. “Okay, Mr. Stark. That sounds good to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>